Gwisgoedd Tim Newydd (New Team Costumes)
by Malaizjan DeJesus
Summary: This is #17 in collab w/ Reina Grayson. Serenity is making new costumes for the team but a few people are making demands that are nearly too much for the pregnant granddaughter of Merlin. When she blows, will those people get taken out? Read to find out! * This story has another lanugage in it. It is Welsh. But English Translations are there to help.*


Gwisgoedd Tim Newydd (New Team Costumes)

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: This is #17 in the series by me and Reina Grayson. The heroes are trapped in Watchtower and living on the space station isn't easy. But one bright idea might end up making Lady Merline wish she hadn't offered to do so.

The final battle was coming.

Lady Merline knew it. She felt it. Being over a 1,000 years old gave insight like no other.

It was time to get the team to _look_ like a real team. Beta Squad was still learning so their costumes were last. But Alpha and Omega Squads?

It was time.

Her son, Mathen, was the first to say something. He thought it was time as well. He wanted the team to look like one, like the JLU.

So Serenity was willing to sew. And color alter any costume with her magic. A tier-5 Sorceress was able to do anything. And she enjoyed doing so

Mathen was losing the full face mask. He was choosing the domino mask with one difference: the Nightwing symbol would be over the upper half of the eye mask. _That_ was an easy fix.

Rave, her oldest daughter, wanted her costume color to change to dark purple and she was going to wear the cloak. But she wanted a stealth mode added to her costume. _That too_, was an easy fix.

Aqualad II, Orin'ahm, was a different story. His whole costume was being changed. His would be the most dramatic from his own father, who called himself Tempest. Orin's costume was going to be an all-black one piece, designed to withstand explosion above and below the oceans as well as allow him to swim. On the sides of suit was a maroon-red colored leather overlay, going from the armpit to ankle. His left side had an arm guard, also the same material as his overlay. His water bearers were in his waist.

Brian West's costume, the Kid Flash that was currently in a coma, would be the same but his colors were to be darker, with its own stealth mode. Gold and blood red were his colors. He always wanted to be different from his dad, the Flash.

Vincent Crock. The son of Tigress and Red Arrow. To pay homage to his dad, Vincent asked for his green leather costume to become red. That was so easy to do.

Syfon took the next drastic costume change. His costume was overhauled. The colors were darker, the material made of a combo of titanium, and kelvar so it was durable. He added a utility belt lined with Zap-Caps and a visor dark enough to hide his eyes but it had all the known "visions" integrated into it.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" said Serenity.

Andrew came in. "Aunt Serenity? Do I need a costume change?"

"Do you want one?" she asked the 10 year old.

"No. I want to look like my dad."

"You can. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Cool! Thanks! Sorry for bothering you!" Andrew Stewart let himself out.

Serenity chuckled as she started on Syfon's belt.

5 Minutes Later…

Another knock.

"Yes!" she called.

Virgil Jr. aka Shock came in. "Can I get a cape?"

Serenity sighed. "Pam na allant adael i mi ei ben ei hun…(Why can't they leave me alone…) Sorry…"

"Sorry but can I get a cape?" Shock asked again. "I didn't mean to bother you."

"Sure." She was starting to get annoyed.

"Thanks!" Virgil Jr. left.

3 Minutes later…

A knock. "Sorry, Lady Merline, I changed my mind. NO cape!" Then he was gone.

Okay, she was really getting annoyed!

Meanwhile, in the main room…

Dick turned around in his chair and away from the computer screen to stare at the adults and the kids on the team. "We figured out what happened."  
"Tell us Dad," Mathen said.

"Thanks to Gear, Komos, Syfon and Max, we've pinpointed where the timeline changed and why Flash is gone." Dick took a breath and let it all out slowly. "Wally died in the past, thanks to the LOD."

"And that's why Brian is fading out," Syfon added. "Our Kid Flash wasn't born now."

"What're we do?" Luna asked.

"Tim came up with a solution. The team is large now. Blue Beetle and Siren want to join us so now with the team will be 3 groups; Omega, Alpha and Beta. Omega will be the elite group, Alpha the main group and Beta will be the rookies. Siren and Blue Beetle already agreed to be on Beta Squad until they learn to be on a team. With them on Beta will be Miracle, Eclipse, Airhawk, Robin…Shock, considering that you did really well on your recent mission and that you and Static have helped us out in the past, I'm giving you a choice. Alpha could use you. But you can stay on Beta if you want. I'll lead Beta myself."

Virgil Jr. looked to his dad for advice. He was being promoted! At 12 years olf, no less! "Um, sure. I can go to Alpha."

"Good. Alpha team will be led by my son, Nightwing and will include him, Shock, Syfon, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Red Bird, S.B.P and Batman. In the field, both Nightwing and Rave are co-leaders and their orders must be followed."

"Um, what about me?" Archeron asked.

"With much debate with Tim and Jason…you and Rave are Omega."

Vincent's eyes widened in shock. He, a human archer, on the same team with Rave, a wizard/demoness!? How could…he eyed Red Hood. He had talked to his sister Areina and he knew he was to be protected. He learned that Deathstroke admitted to knowing he was Red Arrow's child. Was that why he was put on Omega with Rave? Was it their bond? Or his skills…?

"All the above," Nightwing I told the young archer.

Vincent was creep out now. He hated the 'bat' stuff.

"Hold it." Komos folded his arms, which his white tank top was pulled against his muscles. "So…I have to be on Beta while _he_ goes to Omega? That's not sway."

"Komos, they have been a team for a long time now. Years. Because you have been solo, you're on Beta," Tim told Cassie's son.

"I should be on Omega. I'm part Amazon," Eolus stated.

"Komos-" Dick began but Meygan stepped forward. So he didn't say another word.

While this was going on…

Another knock. "Aunt Serenity, No cape for me…or wait, I want one like Uncle Dick had when he first started out," said Eric, bothering Serenity for the 3rd time.

"Fine!" she yelled.

Back in the main room…

"NO ONE doubts your blood, Komos. You just don't have team experience," she said quietly.

"Bullshit. A mere human shouldn't be on the elite team," Eolus said.

Red Bird had enough of his attitude. She marched over to Komos and slapped the quarter Amazonian in the face.

Eolus grabbed Areina by the throat-

-and an arrow was snug against Komos' temple. "Let my sister go, _Eolus_," Vincent said, his voice low and dangerous.

"How do you know my name!?" Komos demanded. He did let go of Red Bird. He didn't even see the kid move.

"Only the best are on Omega, Komos. Remember that." Vincent didn't lower his weapon.

"Archeron…" Areina whispered to him.

There was a soft sigh. And Vincent lowered his bow and arrow.

"Fine. I'll join Beta." Komos couldn't believe it…

He got punked. BY a MERE human…

Dana shook her head. Terry held her hand. She leaned against him.

That didn't go unnoticed by Bruce. But he smiled anyway. A small smile, one that his 3 sons would know.

"Hey…where are Eric and Virgil?" Billy asked.

There was a scream of frustration that rang out, then Eric and Virgil Jr. ran for their lives out of the hallway where the living quarters were as Serenity flew after the team. "Those two are DEAD!" she screamed. "Do you hear me!? D-E-A-D!"

Eric and Virgil Jr. hid behind their adult.

Serenity suddenly grabbed her stomach and fell.

With years of reflexes, both Dick and Terry caught her before she hit the floor. "Ser!" Dick cried.

Areina grabbed Eric and Virgil by the ears and pulled them over to the gathered group. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" the two cried.

Molly placed a glowing hand on her mother's stomach.

"Look what you two did!" Dana yelled at the 12 years olds. "She's in a delicate condition!"

"Ser, breathe. Just breathe," Dick coaxed quietly.

Molly cooed the growing bump. She had her eyes closed, her hand glowing.

Serenity started to breathe more easily. Being 5 months pregnant came with instructions: she couldn't be stressed. She was relaxing now in her husband's arms.

"Ok. My mom needs rest."

Rave and Nightwing II glared at the pair, both of them had their arms folded. "You knew our mom was making our costumes," Rave began. "How many times did you bother her!?" There was anger in her voice but she reigned it in.

"A few times," Eric admitted.

"The rule was only once," Mathen continued for his sister.

"They kept changing their minds," Serenity said in a calmer voice.

"You two can jog around Watchtower until we tell you to stop," Mathen told them. "IN fact, Uncle Tim decides when you stop."

Both kids groaned.

"You heard him." Tim motioned for his grandson to go.

So did Static to his son.

Robin IV and Shock had no choice. They started jogging.

While all of that was going on, Dick lift his wife into his arms and headed for their room.

"So this team thing…a work in progress?" Komos asked smugly.

"I'll show you a work in progress," Areina murmured.

Dick and Serenity arrived at their room. He carried his wife to their bed and propped her legs up with a pillow. "There. Rest. No more costumes today. I'll be back to check on you." Dick turned to leave. But he looked back at his wife.

She looked so much better resting now. Serenity stared at him. "Dick? What's wrong?"

He locked the door behind him before going to her and kissing her stomach. "I need help with my costume…" he began delicately.

Serenity got REALLY angry. It showed on her face as a scowl. She was about to scream at her husband-

Dick kissed her senselessly. When he came up for air, he took her hand into his. "I need help getting it _off_…"

Lady Merlin paused. Then grinned wickedly. "Cael horny yn eich henaint? (Getting horny in your old age?)"

Dick chuckled. "Gyda chi, ei fod yn gyflwr parhaol. (With you, it's a permenant condition)"

"Rwyf wrtg fy modd i chi (I love you)," Serenity said as she reached behind him to undo the top half of his costume.

"Rwyf wrth fy modd chi hefyd, fy nawraig (I love you too, my wife)." Dick kissed his wife hard as she pulled down the costume from his shoulders…

***The language I used is Welsh, since Merlin was Welsh himself according to the legends. So as Merlin's granddaughter, Serenity would know the language well. As for Dick, he learned some. I got the translations from Google Translate, so if its wrong, I'm sorry. ***


End file.
